She Said No
by Drkness'sDaughter
Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down by a girl in his entire life. Not ever. He's much too handsome for something like that. Well, apparently he's never met Ava Moon... Sirius/OC fic to prove my loyalty to the lovely Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

**She Said No**

A short story written to show everyone that I still love the amazing Sirius Black!

**Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down by a girl in his entire life. Not once. Well apparently he hasn't met a certain Ava Moon...**

Disclaimer: All the characters and places you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling*sniff*

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was bored.<p>

As always, he had been abandoned by his friends at promptly 7:30, so they could go have fun, while he was stuck in the Common Room.

Well… in truth, James, Remus, and Peter were all there in the Common Room with him, but Sirius didn't dare go near any of them.

James for instance, was off romancing-well trying to at any rate-Lily in some dark corner.

She had finally decided after seven years of harassment, that maybe James wasn't so bad after all.

She had allowed James one hour each day to talk to her, and Prongs had simply flipped out at the prospect.

A whole hour with just him and his lovely Lilyflower?

Nothing could ever persuade him to skip that sacred hour each day.

And you better believe Sirius had tried.

HARD.

He had some very nasty bruises where the sun don't shine from trying to keep James from his bloody Evans.

And then there was Remus.

Now Remus wasn't usually the friendliest, as he was a bit shy.

Ironic, considering he was a werewolf.

Remus normally spent the majority of his time in the library, doing piles of homework, and keeping his bloody grades up.

Remus was the one Sirius found himself poking the most fun at.

And Remus barely ever stood up for himself!

Even Peter held his own more than poor old Moony!

And that was saying something!

But that's what made Remus such good mate to be around in the end.

He did most of the homework for him after all.

But when he was studying himself?

Oh no.

It was like going through one of the earlier full moon nights all over again.

It was not pretty.

Never disturb Remus while he's reading.

And of course, little Peter.

Sirius didn't even bother with Peter after dinner.

Peter would simply stuff himself at dinner, come upstairs to the Common Room, and pass out on a sofa.

It was no use to even try to wake him up.

He would probably drown you out with his snoring, or unconsciously kick you in the face.

Sirius was speaking from experience.

And that's why Sirius was bored.

Normally on occasions like this, Sirius would observe the Common Room, searching for "entertainment", so to speak.

He would zoom in on a likely looking lady, and commence flirting until one of his mates became unoccupied.

Sometimes it even resulted in him convincing the girl to come upstairs with him.

And not once had he been disappointed buy his choice.

And not once had he ever been turned down.

He was just too good looking for that he supposed.

But when his gray eyes landed on a certain Ava Moon, he had no idea that all that was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is my new short story that I have written after lots of thinking, in order to show everyone that I still love Sirius Black. For people who don't know, I'm currently writing a story about James, where Sirius is the villain, and a lot of people didn't like that.**

**So to show everyone that Sirius is still one of the best, I tribute this short little story to him!**

**And just BTW all the chapters will be this short... hence "short story".**

**Thanks, so please read and review! Because in order for motivation to type the next chapter(which I have completely written down already), I need reviews! So review, review, review!  
><strong>

**~Vi  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**She Said No**

A short story written to show everyone that I still love the amazing Sirius Black!

**Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down by a girl in his entire life. Not once. Well apparently he hasn't met a certain Ava Moon...**

Disclaimer: All the characters and places you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling*sniff*

* * *

><p>A small grin quirked the corner of Sirius's mouth as he continued observing the delicate figure of the lucky girl of the day, as she sat in the large armchair by the fire.<p>

His eyes traveled over her inky hair, long eyelashes, pale skin, narrow shoulders, and her slender fingers turning the pages of the book she was reading.

As his gaze wandered back up to her eyes, he took in their deep blue, dark like the sky just before it became absolute night.

_Fitting,_ he thought. _Considering her name. Ava Moon._

The only reason he knew her name was because she was in his year first of all, and he vaguely remembered having to work with her on a Potions project in their fifth year.

He had probably done none of the work. But she had probably cherished the experience as she got to spend time with him.

Other than that, he knew nothing about her.

The only thing that mattered was that she was attractive, and he was currently starved for someone of the opposite sex.

Maybe if he was lucky… a little more than just flirting would ensue…

But he mustn't think about that now.

As he stood up, and slowly made his way over to Ava Moon, he kept his gaze on her eyes.

That was the surefire way to get them to melt.

He had to give them the full force of the steamy, Sirius eyes.

It was then he noticed, with some amusement, that her gaze kept sliding from her book over to Moony who was reading his own book in an armchair not far from hers.

_So Ava's got a small fancy for our Moony, has she? Well, well, well._

Soon he was close enough that she raised her head to look at him as he approached.

She raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head, and returning to her book.

_Oh, so she's gonna be a tough one is she?_

With a lazy flick of his wand, he summoned another armchair from across the room, scattering several frightened second years, and set it down directly in front of Ava.

He sank down easily, his flirty smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"So… you're Ava, right?"

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"I'm guessing you know who I am then?"

"Yes. You're Sirius Black. Man-slut extraordinaire."

Sirius had to choke back a bout of laughter.

Man-slut extraordinaire?

He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or offended.

"Yes, I suppose that is one way to describe me. I tend to prefer devilishly handsome, but if that's what you think of me…. it sounds a bit like an invitation."

Ava glanced up at him, disgust etched on her face.

"An invitation? How much more perverted can you get?"

"Love, you're the one who called me a man-slut. I only assumed that meant that you were suggesting we…well…"

Sirius was strangely enjoying this conversation much more than he should have.

"You are disgusting Sirius Black. I don't understand why the hell you have a fan club."

"A fan club? Really? I had no idea! Thank you for telling me! I shall go locate them in the morning!"

"Ugh. Just go away. Don't you have some girl to make out with, or something?"

Sirius gave her a full blown grin.

"I was rather hoping that would be you, love."

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus had looked up to see what was going on. Amazing.

Remus never paid any attention to what was going around him while he was reading.

Yet he looked up when he heard Ava's raised voice.

Maybe Ava's stolen glances weren't going so unnoticed after all.

Well suck it up, Moony. Sirius Black is stealing your woman.

Well, trying to anyway. But he would succeed in the end.

He was sure of it!

"So, uh… Ava, you wanna go check out my room? And maybe my bed while we're up there?"

Ava snorted and closed her book with a snap.

"Not on your life, Black."

With that, she stalked off, leaving Sirius staring after her, and Remus, an amused smile playing on his face.

She had said no.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I most definitely still love Sirius Black from the bottom of my heart! And this is my way of showing it!  
><strong>

**He may not be my favorite Marauder(James gets that honor!), but he is definitely a close second!**

**And just in case you were wondering, all the chapters are going to be this short, hence "a short story"! So please please please don't ask me to make the chapters longer! Thanks!**

**So, lastly, please review review review! This is literally my most popular story yet in terms of how many people alerted it on the first day I posted it(a whopping 36! well that's good for me anyway...). **

**So review guys, and tell me what you think! I need your help to make my story better! And thanks to all the lovely people who alerted and favorited! I love you!**

**~Vi=)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**She Said No**

A short story written to show everyone that I still love the amazing Sirius Black!

**Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down by a girl in his entire life. Not once. Well apparently he hasn't met a certain Ava Moon...**

Disclaimer: All the characters and places you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling*sniff*

* * *

><p>Sirius woke up in the morning with a pounding headache, and a Hufflepuff girl lying in his bed.<p>

He groaned and rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the blurriness from his vision.

As he slowly swung his legs out of bed, he debated whether or not to wake up the girl, who was still sleeping.

What was her name?

Mary? Marie? Marlene?

Well, it really didn't matter, as he was probably never going to speak to her again.

He leaned over and scooped his clothes up from where they had been tossed the night before.

As he glanced around, he noticed that he, once again, was the only one with a bed buddy.

James was bunched up on his side with the covers pulled up to his chin, with only his dark hair sticking out.

Peter was an unidentifiable lump under his covers, only distinguishable by his loud, squeaky snores.

Remus was the only one lying full spread, with the covers abandoned, hanging half and half off the bed.

As he blearily stared into space, memories of the previous night began to ooze in.

They had won a Quidditch match against Slytherin. That was always good.

James had unveiled a crate of firewhisky, and everyone had gotten crazy drunk (except Moony and Lily of course…).

Sirius barely remembered anything after that but loud music, writhing bodies, lots of lovely ladies, and not that he thought about it, a moment of uncomfortable, blinding pain.

As if on cue, a spot on his cheek throbbed particularly painfully, and Sirius fairly flew into the bathroom.

Horrors! Who had dared to mar Sirius Black's face with a hideous bruise?

Who had dared to punch him anyway?

He hurriedly dressed, and routinely did his hair, then stormed out of the dormitory and thundered down the stairs.

Thankfully, no one was in the Common Room at this early hour, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Quickly double-checking that no one else was in the room, Sirius sank down onto a sofa, took out a mirror, and began trying to fix his face.

He tried every single cosmetic's spell he knew (and that was a lot!), but to no avail.

The hideous blemish on his otherwise flawless skin wasn't budging.

He slouched further into the couch, mentally hearing Remus dryly reprimand him.

"Don't ruin your Quidditch posture, Padfoot," or "You're going to be bent over like an old man before you're 25."

Sirius appreciated the thought, but sometimes it wasn't worth to listen.

With a frustrated groan, Sirius peeled himself up from the sofa, deciding that it would be best if he went and ate a spot of breakfast.

Besides, he could faintly hear sounds from upstairs, and didn't want to be here when Moony discovered the girl in his bed.

He headed towards the portrait hole, when someone brushed by him, leaving an echo of vanilla and a soft laugh.

She turned as she was leaving, and Sirius suddenly remembered.

Ava Moon.

She had been the cause of this hideous mark!

Just because he had tried to kiss her the night before.

He hadn't succeeded, and was too drunk to keep trying.

But now, seeing the smirk on her face as she slipped out, he grinned.

No one said no to Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I most definitely still love Sirius Black from the bottom of my heart! And this is my way of showing it!  
><strong>

**He may not be my favorite Marauder(James gets that honor!), but he is definitely a close second!**

**And just in case you were wondering, all the chapters are going to be this short, hence "a short story"! So please please please don't ask me to make the chapters longer! Thanks!**

**So, lastly, please review review review! This is literally my most popular story yet in terms of how many people alerted it on the first day I posted it(a whopping 36! well that's good for me anyway...). **

**So review guys, and tell me what you think! I need your help to make my story better! And thanks to all the lovely people who alerted and favorited! I love you!**

**~Vi=)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**She Said No**

A short story written to show everyone that I still love the amazing Sirius Black!

**Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down by a girl in his entire life. Not once. Well apparently he hasn't met a certain Ava Moon...**

Disclaimer: All the characters and places you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling*sniff*

* * *

><p>Ava haunted Sirius's thoughts all day, making him slack off during class even more than usual.<p>

By lunchtime, he'd had most of the adult population (that included the ghosts!) either hive him a detention, or scream at him for not watching where he was going.

Walking through a ghost is definitely not the best feeling in the world.

But Sirius barely noticed anything that was going on around him. He was so out of it that he hadn't talked to his friends all morning!

Not that he particularly wanted to… turns out Moony had a bit of a crush on that Hufflepuff he had woken up next to.

Moony wasn't in the best of moods.

_Cringe._

But shoving all that aside, all Sirius could think of was that simple no.

How had she managed to do it? How had she managed to look him in the face and just… say no?

He had been giving her the steamy eyes! Most girls melted and had started drooling even before he had begun to talk.

Not to brag or anything…

And then there was that matter of being slapped.

If Sirius concentrated really hard, then he could possibly ignore the no. But a slap?

Not in a million years.

And how had this tiny girl managed to raise the bump the size of a crabapple on his cheek?

She must have weighed about 110 pounds tops! There was no way she would have been able to land a punch like that!

Unless he'd imagined it…. No. there was no possible way he could have imagined it.

Now that he thought about it, he could vaguely remember her enraged face, a mere two inches away from his own.

She had smelled nice from what he could remember. Like a mixture of vanilla, and something vaguely minty.

He remembered seeing her through his blurred vision and noticing how full and nice her lips looked. He had really wanted to kiss her then, so naturally, he had grabbed at her.

Apparently, that had been wrong.

He of course hadn't anticipated her reaction. After all, he was Sirius Black.

And then there was that little thing of his mind conveniently forgetting the earlier rejection from a few days before, and his poor, innocent (well…) body had paid the price.

But if she hadn't wanted him kissing her, why hadn't she moved away?

Most annoyed birds did that. Take Lily for example.

Then it clicked into place. She was playing hard to get! That had to be it! There was no other explanation! He was Sirius Black after all!

Well, now all he had to do was find her and explain there was no need!

Then as he spotted a familiar dark head of hair, heading into his next class, he grinned.

The score was about to change in his favor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I most definitely still love Sirius Black from the bottom of my heart! And this is my way of showing it!  
><strong>

**He may not be my favorite Marauder(James gets that honor!), but he is definitely a close second!**

**And just in case you were wondering, all the chapters are going to be this short, hence "a short story"! So please please please don't ask me to make the chapters longer! Thanks!**

**So, lastly, please review review review! This is literally my most popular story yet in terms of how many people alerted it on the first day I posted it(a whopping 36! well that's good for me anyway...). **

**So review guys, and tell me what you think! I need your help to make my story better! And thanks to all the lovely people who alerted and favorited! I love you!**

**~Vi=)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**She Said No**

A short story written to show everyone that I still love the amazing Sirius Black!

**Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down by a girl in his entire life. Not once. Well apparently he hasn't met a certain Ava Moon...**

Disclaimer: All the characters and places you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling*sniff*

* * *

><p>Ava was at peace.<p>

She hadn't felt this calm and relaxed for the last week or so. But of course that was to be credited to none other than Sirius Black.

Ever since he had approached her and attempted to worm his way into her life… or now that she thought about it, her pants…

_Cringe_

She had been on edge. Ava had heard from several friends that Mr. Black simply did not take no for an answer.

And she had just served him a large one on a silver platter.

She had reason to be nervous.

But almost a week had passed, and he hadn't tried to even speak to her!

Well… unless you count that one disgusting encounter where he had attempted to kiss her.

She shuddered at the mere thought.

But, she thought with a small grin, she had managed to disfigure his face pretty good.

Her older brother had taught her how to punch someone when she'd turned 15.

He's said it was so she could defend herself when needed, but she knew that he was desperately hoping that she would use it on any boy that came near.

Her brother was a bit protective.

But she'd never had to use this particular skill until then. And it had definitely come in handy.

But on the other hand, maybe he didn't mean anything by it. He had been completely drunk after all.

She had probably been some dark haired blob, floating around in front of his eyes. He probably had no idea that she was the one that he had tried to molest.

She had watched him, as he'd stumbled away from her, fall onto another girl, who was much more receptive, and succeed in kissing her.

That had made Ava laugh. The girl was none other than blonde bimbo, Marlene McKinnon.

And also the object of HIS affection.

Remus Lupin.

A total god and the one guy Ava had been in love with since their first year, when Remus had helped her pick frog toes out of her hair from a potion gone wrong.

She still remembered the way his fingers had gently combed through her hair, pulling out all those slimy, gooey frog toes….

_Sigh._

He was perfect, and Ava was sure they would get married some day.

She could see it now. A nice house, a large garden, and old cat, and a child named Maximillian.

She had always loved that name. Didn't it sound perfect?

...but there was also that matter of actually telling him.

And Merlin, that would be hard.

She couldn't look at him without blushing, let alone speak!

She slid into a desk in her Muggle Studies class, waiting for her best friend, Lily, to arrive.

Then she remembered that Black was in this class, and profusely hoped that Lily would get here quick, otherwise she was in danger of being contaminated by Mr. I'm So Gorgeous Bow Down to Me.

_Cringe_

As she sat on tenterhooks, her eyes kept straying to the solitary figure of Remus Lupin.

Maybe if she went over there and sat down?

Would he object?

A blush crept over her cheeks, as the thought fully settled into her mind.

Could she really bear being that close to him?

She could never do it.

But she had to. This was life or death.

As she flexed her legs to stand, an aroma of intoxicating cologne, and leather engulfed her.

A dark-haired figure sat down beside her, effectively trapping her against the wall.

_Oh no, please don't let it be who I think it is. Please let it be Lily who suddenly decided she wants to smell like a guy._

_Oh please, please, please…._

She turned her head, quickly, hoping for that well loved flaming head of hair, but instead as treated to a view of locks as dark as night.

With a groan, Ava slid down in her seat, covering her face with her hands.

_Why, oh why?_

Of course it had to be Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I most definitely still love Sirius Black from the bottom of my heart! And this is my way of showing it!  
><strong>

**He may not be my favorite Marauder(James gets that honor!), but he is definitely a close second!**

**And just in case you were wondering, all the chapters are going to be this short, hence "a short story"! So please please please don't ask me to make the chapters longer! Thanks!**

**So, lastly, please review review review!  
><strong>

**So review guys, and tell me what you think! I need your help to make my story better! And thanks to all the lovely people who alerted and favorited and reviewed! I love you!**

**~Vi=)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**She Said No**

A short story written to show everyone that I still love the amazing Sirius Black!

**Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down by a girl in his entire life. Not once. Well apparently he hasn't met a certain Ava Moon...**

Disclaimer: All the characters and places you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling*sniff*

* * *

><p>Sirius grinned at the exasperated face of Ava Moon, relishing the fact that she had no choice but to sit beside him, as he had effectively trapped her beside the wall.<p>

She sat back down from her half-standing position with an exaggerated huff, and crossed her arms glumly.

Where had she been about to go? Sirius quickly scanned the room, when his gaze fell on a familiar figure.

_Ah. Moony._

Sirius chuckled softly to himself, making Ava shoot a glare in his direction.

"What's so funny, handsome?"

"You think I'm handsome? Now THAT is refreshing. My day is complete! But tell me, was it because I was too handsome for you, that you placed this lovely mark on my cheek?"

He was rewarded with the small flash of alarm that crossed her face. He nodded, knowingly.

"You thought I wouldn't remember that little incident."

As if by magic, she was back to looking snarky in an instant. "I thought no such think! That is utterly ridiculous! Besides, it was quite satisfying. I wouldn't even think of apologizing."

Sirius smirked as Professor Merrythought closed the door behind Lily, who gave Ava a confused look, before glancing around and realizing the only available seat was beside James.

Sirius had caught James whispering to Remus a few moments before, and Sirius suspected that was why right now, it somehow looked like there was someone occupying the empty seat beside him.

So with an exaggerated sigh, Lily plopped down besides Prongs who looked like he had won the Quidditch Cup, snogged Lily, and realized Christmas had come early all at once. Well, Sirius couldn't blame him. That Evans was one nice-

"Mr. Black, could you please grace us with your attention up front?"

Sirius's head shot back around, as he ignored the small smile Ava covered with her hand. He had no idea why this bird laughing at him, actually bothered him. He couldn't care less what others thought of him! He was a living god, and no one could ever convince him otherwise.

As Professor Merrythought continued on speaking in his high, squeaky voice about something called an aerotrain; Sirius tuned out and found himself observing the girl beside him.

She really was rather pretty…

Then Sirius realized Merrythought was saying something about a group project, and his mood brightened. Ava could be his partner!

Perfect.

"-and you'll be working in groups of two that I have already assigned…"

Sirius slumped back down in his seat. Great. What idiot was he going to be assigned with now?

Merrythought began reeling out a list of names, and Sirius noticed Ava was practically falling of the edge of her seat, while throwing hopeful glances toward Remus.

_Gag._

He was barely listening till he heard, "-Lily and James…"

James nearly jumped out of his seat, a grin stretching his face to impossible lengths, seemingly trying to not whoop in sheer delight. Lily on the other hand had flushed tomato red, matching her hair quite well, and covered her face with her hands, emitting a low groan.

Well, at least Prongs got what he wanted…. Now what was HE in for? He realized neither Ava nor Moony had been called yet.

Maybe Ava would actually get what she wanted.

Sirius surveyed the room, assessing possible partners, when he realized there were an odd number of people in the room. How would they all be paired up? Wouldn't someone be left alone?

Then Merrythought uttered the one sentence that simultaneously made him grin and groan. How had his day gone so perfect…and wrong?

"-and finally, Ava, Remus, and Sirius!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I most definitely still love Sirius Black from the bottom of my heart! And this is my way of showing it!  
><strong>

**He may not be my favorite Marauder(James gets that honor!), but he is definitely a close second!**

Thank you to all the lovely beautiful people who have alerted, favorited, and(my favorite!) reviewed! You guys are the best, and I love you all!

**Review, Review, Review!** Show me you love me!

**~Vi=)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**She Said No**

A short story written to show everyone that I still love the amazing Sirius Black!

**Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down by a girl in his entire life. Not once. Well apparently he hasn't met a certain Ava Moon...**

Disclaimer: All the characters and places you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling*sniff*

* * *

><p>Ava swallowed nervously. This was it. Here was her big chance to finally really talk to Remus Lupin.<p>

She couldn't believe he had been placed in a group with her! Sirius had helpfully reenacted her reaction of jumping off her seat, and clapping her hands together with glee. How embarrassing!

And to top it off, Professor Merrythought had to add to her misfortune and add Sirius Black to the already, in her opinion, perfect group of her and Remus.

How had she managed to monumentally fail so badly?

This was their first meeting outside of Muggle Studies class, and Ava was shaking so hard, that the table was rattling. Yes, this was definitely a marvelous way to present herself for the first time to Remus.

Black, she didn't care much about, but she didn't want him to see her having a nervous breakdown either. As much as she detested him, she had to admit she was a bit afraid of him. He towered over her, making him a bit intimidating.

She also felt like he was holding something over her. Something she didn't know about. And that freaked her out. What was it that Sirius Black knew about her that she hadn't told him?

Well, to tell the truth, she hadn't told him much of anything really, so there was a large range of things he might have found out…..but still!

Then all of a sudden, warm fingers touched her neck, and a heated voice whispered, "Dreaming about sweet old Lupin?"

Ava shrieked, and flung the papers she had been holding in her shaking hands up into the air. Madam Pince came bustling over to investigate, her nose turning upwards when she spotted the person behind Ava.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Black? I should have known you would be the source of this horrible disruption! Although, you did sound a bit more…feminine than usual."

She looked down her nose at him, suspiciously, her large beaked nose almost twitching with rage. Of course it had to be _him._ And now Madam Pince would probably never trust her again, now that she had been spotted in the vicinity of devil incarnate, Sirius bloody Black!

But then to Ava's surprise, Sirius's face broke into a lazy grin, as he made his way around the table, and placed a hand on the now disgusted looking Madam Pince's shoulder.

"Now now, Irma, do you really think I am capable of shrieking at that impressive caliber? All the credit goes to my sweet Ava here."

Ava felt herself shaking with fear. Oh, she was in for it now. Madam Pince was going to swoop in, grab her with those talon-like fingers, and Ava would never see the light of day again…

_Curse you Sirius Black!_

"-a mouse! It was quite horrible! I almost screamed myself, but I only managed to contain myself! Poor Ava here on the other hand, was so scandalized with the thought that there could possibly be vermin like that in this beautiful and marvelously-kept library, she couldn't help but let out a scream! You must forgive her, she hasn't been right all morning!"

Ava's eyes felt like they were larger and wider than the moon itself. How had he come up with that with less than a second to think? Maybe she had judged his smoothness skills wrongly…

The excuse seemed to work, and Madam Pince let out a tut, and bustled off to find mousetraps, leaving Sirius to grin lazily once more, and plop down in the seat next to Ava's.

Without meaning to, she blurted, "That's not your seat!"

Predictably, that was not really the response that Sirius seemed to be looking for after that brilliant cover up, but he didn't seem to dwell on it too long, and slid an arm around Ava's shoulders, grinning lazily once more.

Ava almost slapped herself, willing herself to shut up, but Sirius chuckled, the damage already done.

"Ah, yes. I'd forgotten you had a bit of a thing for old Moony."

Ava frowned at the unfamiliar name. "Moony? Who's Moony?"

Sirius looked nervous for a split second, before composing himself and saying quickly, "Just…just something we call him."

Ava, having seen his performance a few minutes ago, could tell that wasn't quite the whole truth, but she knew he wouldn't tell her much else and just gave up.

A grin then crept across Sirius's face once more. "Now that I think about it, your names almost match!"

For a moment, Ava forgot herself, and found herself squealing something along the lines of, "They do! It must be a sign!"

Then remembering who she was with, she composed her features as best as she could. "I… I mean… that's interesting."

She could tell he didn't buy it. "Yeah right, Ava Moon. I saw you making cow eyes at him yesterday… and the day before that…and the day before that… and the day before-"

"I do no such thing! Cow eyes! How utterly ridiculous!" To her surprise, Sirius actually looked a bit disgusted with his observations, a small scowl twisting the corners of his mouth.

"You can deny it love, but it's right there for everyone to see. You don't exactly act inconspicuous."

_I knew it, _she thought. _I'm becoming too obsessive with my overwhelming crush on Remus! He must think I'm a crazy stalker or something! I bet they laugh and talk about me in their dormitories at night! Oh no, this is a catastrophe! What do I do? What do I-_

"Hello, Ava? You still in there?" Sirius mimed knocking on her forehead, and she impatiently shoved his hand away, eager for information.

"Really? Does he think I'm a freak? You're his friend, you of all people would know."

"Moony never actually really talks about his practically non-existent love life with us. But I can assure you that I've never discussed you with him."

He paused, a hand stroking his chin, and looked thoughtful. "Although I'm sure THAT would be a fascinating discussion."

Sirius's shaggy hair shook with laughter, as Ava whacked him with her Muggle Studies book, earning a warning glare from Madam Pince.

"I can't believe Merrythought actually paired me with you! I mean, what was going through his mind at that moment that he wrote Ava and Sirius next to each other? Although the Remus part wasn't that bad..."

"My part in what?"

Ava's head snapped up to see the most beautiful boy in the world walking towards them.

Remus Lupin. He was here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I wasn't too fond of that ending... hey I have an idea! In your review(that you will be sure to give because you guys are all just so awesome like that!) you can tell me what should happen in the next chapter (or future chapters, which would be even greater) which will be in Sirius POV and in the library right after Remus arrives! I really want to know what you guys think should happen, and how Ava and Sirius will get together!  
><strong>

**He may not be my favorite Marauder(James gets that honor!), but he is definitely a close second!**

Thank you to all the lovely beautiful people who have alerted, favorited, and(my favorite!) reviewed! You guys are the best, and I love you all!

**Review, Review, Review!** Show me you love me!

**~Vi=)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**She Said No**

A short story written to show everyone that I still love the amazing Sirius Black!

**Summary: Sirius Black has never been turned down by a girl in his entire life. Not once. Well apparently he hasn't met a certain Ava Moon...**

* * *

><p>Ava attempted to calm her racing heart at the sound of Remus' voice. For as long as she could remember, she had been trying to convince herself to just suck it up and go talk to him. But no matter how hard she tried, she could never quite build up the courage to break that barrier.<p>

She deliberately stared down at the books in front of her instead of chancing a glance towards Sirius who was sure to be making some sort of obnoxious face at her. It was bad enough that they had to work on a project together, the boy she loved and the boy she hated, but now Sirius had the ability to completely humiliate her throughout the duration of it.

As a result, she felt rather than saw Remus pass by from behind her to take a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the table. What a waste of an opportunity, she thought. Rather, her mind thought. The rest of her, on the other hand, was immensely relieved that Remus had seated himself far enough away to prevent any fluster on her part.

Sirius and Remus engaged in easy conversation while Ava continued trying to calm the flush on her cheeks before looking up. In an attempt to make it look like she was just being quiet and not stalling, she began pulling materials out of her bag sitting on the floor beside her. With deliberate slowness, she pulled sheets of parchment out of her bag one by one.

This was working quite effectively until, of course, everything had to go wrong. As she was (very slowly) tugging the last piece of parchment out of her bag, it seemed to snag on something. She began pulling a bit harder without trying to release the strained grunts she was struggling to repress, but the sheet would just not come free. In a last ditch attempt to pull it out, she gave it a sharp tug.

Now in normal circumstances, and to normal people, the paper should, at worst, have torn a bit and come out. Ava, however, was as far from normal as possible and when she pulled the paper out as hard as she did, it caused her chair to fall backwards with the force of the release, along with the apparent flight of her bag which unceremoniously dumped its contents all over the floor around their table.

With a small squeal, she tipped back with her chair, closing her eyes in anticipation of contact with the ground. It never came, however, and she slowly cracked one of her eyes open only to be met with the amused ones of Sirius Black. Her attention was very quickly drawn away, however, when she heard the sweet tones of Remus Lupin inquiring after her health.

After stutteringly informing him that she was fine, she quickly jumped to her feet to retrieve the contents of her bag. As she attempted to pick everything up from the floor as quickly as possible, a hand entered her line of vision holding that darn, last piece of parchment (which was the only party unharmed in this disastrous event).

Looking up, Ava was met with the kind of eyes of none other than Remus Lupin, closer to her than he had even been in her whole life.

* * *

><p>Sirius could not help but think how innocently amusing the two of them were. Ava, who seemed to be naturally jumpy, and Remus who was ready to help anyone in any situation. They were quite the pair, and he could not deny the amusement it brought him to observe them.<p>

As expected, as Ava began picking up her belongings from the floor, Remus had jumped up to help. Also as expected, it hadn't occurred to Sirius that he should probably help too, but where was the fun in that. In his opinion, Ava's face was redder than the entire Gryffindor house at a Quidditch match. And that made up for any guilt he had at not trying to save her from the embarrassment she was currently experiencing.

He watched Ava as she looked up at Remus as he was handing her a piece of parchment and could not repress a small grin at the pure terror in her eyes at his proximity. He wondered why he hadn't taken advantage of Ava in the past. He had not felt like laughing this hard in an incredibly long time.

He watched them both as Ava finished placing everything back in her bag and they both returned to their respective seats. Ava was still blushing and was staring down at her hands in attempt to make it less noticeable, he supposed. Not that it was working. Remus on the other hand seemed quite pleased and was smiling amiably at her.

Sirius could not possibly imagine not getting to experience this comedy gold ever again. And it was then that a quite incredible idea came to him.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! it's been like a year i'm pretty sure but i'm back! i'm not really sure who's still here from so long ago when i started this story, but if any of you are still out there, here's a new chapter for you!<strong>

**if you can't tell, my writing style has changed a bit from the previous chapters, but i've finished outlining the plot and i think this is the best way for the story to proceed. there also will not be a whole lot of dialogue until the last couple of chapters as this story is more about the observations and thoughts of sirius and ava.**

**i feel like it will now be a lot more apparent that this story is not as light hearted as before and i attribute that only to the fact that i've gotten older and i just can't write like that any longer with cringing at myself.**

**so whether you're an old reader (in that case hi, i've missed you!) or a new one, welcome! let me know how i'm doing so far! all suggestions and criticism are welcome! thanks for reading!**

**-vee**


End file.
